howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Eret, Son of Eret
Eret, introduced as Son of Eret, is a dragon trapper and sells the dragons he traps to Drago Bludvist. He is one of the antagonists, later tritagonists of How to Train Your Dragon 2 and is voiced by Kit Harington from the Game of Thrones. How to Train Your Dragon 2 Prior to the events of the film, Eret, son of Eret is a famous dragon trapper who currently works for Drago Bludvist who sells hundreds of dragons to him to increase the bulk of Drago's dragon army. However, Valka, along with her dragons, attacked Eret's fort and the Bewilderbeast blasted it to bits with its icy breath.Deleted Scene, How to Train Your Dragon 2 Only one boat survives the catastrophe and a few men still active, but lost all their trapped dragons. Despite the loses, Eret orders his men to fill the boat with trapped dragons while heading back to Drago. However, they spot two dragon Riders which is Hiccup and Astrid. They hide and ambush them, they trap Stormfly and are about to hold her captive, but Hiccup tries to stop them. Eret and his men are suprised to see another Night Fury, which they assume they were all extinct. Hiccup pleads to let go of Stormfly, but Eret blames them for the destruction of their fort, with Hiccup and Astrid confuse that they absolutely have no idea how this happened. Eret tells them that he wants to capture their dragons and sell it for Drago Bludvist, as Drago is expecting a shipment from Eret and if Eret doesn't give him enough dragons, he'll double the pain and scar he gave to Eret when he didn't bring enough last time. While Hiccup claims that they are innocent and doesn't want any trouble, Eret signals his men to get ready and after he introduces himself, he orders his men to attack. Toothless, thinking quickly, fires the sharp solid ice and collapses down at Eret. With time to spare, Hiccup quickly frees Stormfly and both of them manages to escape, though Eret warns them loudly that its not over and Drago is coming for them no matter what. Later, Eret sets sail with his men and tells them that they must hastenly fill their boat with dragons, to which they spot Hiccup and Astrid headed straight for them and orders his men to gear up. But, Hiccup claims to be surrendering and Astrid is shock to hear it, and to make it easier Hiccup and Astrid volunteers to be the ones locked up underneath the boat because their dragons doesn't like cramped spaces. Eret is confused, and Hiccup suddenly gives his weapon to his men. Eret's men, curious, opens it up and sprays green gas which is actually Zippleback gas. Aware that it only takes a spark to explode, Eret flees out of the blast radius and is unharmed when sparked. Furious, he throws it out and Stormfly fetches it. Eret asks Hiccup what is he up to, Hiccup explains that he wants to see Drago and persuade his mind about dragons. Eret, laughs that it's impossible to change his mind, but Hiccup tells him that he himself can change his mind also. But before he can do anything, Hookfang suddenly grabs Hiccup, and discovers that Hiccup's dad has located him, Eret tells Stoick that he has picked the wrong ship to land on, but Stoick responds by pushing him back, and Eret loses his balance and gets pinned by Grump, struggling to breath. Eret witnesses Hiccup and Stoick's argument with its each other, and is a bit touched what Hiccup said of still trying to persuade Drago's mind and his father's too. He gets annoyed with Ruffnut after trying to flirt with him which he has no interest at all at her. Hours later, Eret and his men are lost. They have no idea if they should go back or continue their journey to Drago, but they haven't trapped a single dragon. Suddenly, he gets lifted into the air and his men fail trying to set him free, turns out it's Astrid and the gang again as they ploy to kidnap him in order to know where's Drago's location. But Eret, keeps his mouth shut and would rather 'die', Astrid agrees and lets Stormfly lets go of Eret, scarred of plummiting to his death, finally agrees to lead them the way to Drago. Stormfly catches him in time. Later, they arrive at Drago's encampment as the Riders land, Eret tries to flee but gets pummeled by Stormfly and keeping him intact to make sure he doesn't alert the enemy. Eret demands to be freed, to which Astrid replies never to take a Dragon's toy away. After the Riders are discovered, Eret is taken prisoner by Drago's forces, along with the Riders and their Dragons. Eret claims he captured the Riders and their Dragons, and that he'll give them to him freely. However, after Astrid reveals that Berk has Dragon Riders, Drago become's enraged at Eret, claiming he led them to his camp, despite Eret saying he doesn't need to worry about anything. Nevertheless, Eret is ordered to be executed too. Eret, however, manages to escape with the Riders, and helps them find their Dragons. He finds Stormfly in one of the traps, and befriends her, claiming he wants to do something in return for her saving his life. As the Battle at the Dragon Sanctuary starts, Eret rides Stormfly along with Astrid. After the battle, he too is present at Stoick's ship and shoots a burning arrow at it. Afterwards, he flies with the rest to the Isle of Berk on a Scuttleclaw. There, he helps to distract Drago's Bewilderbeast by using catapulted sheep. After Hiccup and Toothless defeat the Bewilderbeast and drive him and his master from Berk, Eret claims that Hiccup would be a good trapper, and he did some nice dragon wrangling. He is then approached by Skullcrusher, who Hiccup claims needs someone to take care of him, now that Stoick is dead. Eret happily accepts this, thinking of it as an honor and joins into the Dragon Race at the end of the film. Personality Eret is 25 and is cocky and charmingly cavalier. He sells the dragons he traps to Drago Bludvist, who he lives in endless dread of. Eret has a bit of a Gaelic look to him, has a confident personality and has a hobby for trapping dragons. He and Hiccup rub shoulders often in the How To Train Your Dragon 2. Eret is also comically slow at making comebacks when talking with Hiccup and others. After Drago betrays him and Stormfly saves him, he allies himself with Berk. This shows that he is at heart, a good and honest man with a deep sense on what's right. Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Throughout the duration of the second movie, Eret and Hiccup have never been the closest of comrades. However, after initially trying to trap Hiccup, and Hiccup successfully getting away, Hiccup then submits himself to Eret, and surrenders to him, much to the dismay of Astrid, who, being significantly more competitive than Hiccup, does not take kindly to the idea of being voluntarily captured. Hiccup is under the belief that he can get to Drago, and change his mind about dragons, just as he is trying to with Eret. Stoick the Vast eventually rides in to save Hiccup from Eret, and Eret goes on his way again. However, after the initial battle with Drago, and the final battle with the Bewilderbeast, Hiccup sees potential in Eret, and they become good friends as Hiccup trusts him enough to look after Skullcrusher. Toothless Toothless' relationship with Eret, son of Eret is very similar initially to Hiccup's. While Eret did originally try to capture Toothless and give him to Drago for his dragon army, they eventually become allies, and while Eret never rides Toothless, like many other former and current villains have done, they are shown to trust each other at the end of the film, even if their relationship only goes to 'acquaintance' level. Toothless, however, is shown to be quite relaxed in the company of Eret when Hiccup surrendered to him, and whether this is due to the fact that Toothless trusts that Hiccup has it under control, or whether he sees Eret as less of a threat, or perhaps sees his potential for improvement, he does definitely show his carefree side around Eret more along with many other characters. Astrid Hofferson Astrid's relationship with Eret is rocky at first, with Eret trapping Stormfly. Then, when Hiccup decided to surrender himself to Eret, she showed her reluctance to be captured while complaining to Hiccup. However, Astrid got much more time to get to know Eret than Hiccup did, as she managed to capture him quite early on in the film. She shows her playful or teasing side with him, as she does with Hiccup, especially when convincing him to take her to Drago by telling Stromfly to 'drop', then, once Eret agrees, to 'fetch'. When Eret double-crosses them and gives them away to Drago, Astrid is visibly and understandably upset, and feels betrayed. However, he does eventually save Stormfly, helps to bring down Drago, and joins the Dragon Riders' ranks. Stormfly Eret's relationship with Stormfly is arguably the most complex out of any human other than Astrid herself. While her feelings for Eret show to be similar to her riders' feelings towards him, she shows a lot of independence of thought when it comes to how she greets him. For example, while Astrid feels pained when Eret originally tries to capture Stormfly, and Stormfly has the same feelings, Stormfly easily forgives Eret, and when they meet again after Hiccup surrenders to Eret, Stormfly's playful nature is seen clearly for a short time while Eret tries tirelessly to get rid of Hiccup's fire sword. When Astrid tells Stormfly to 'drop' Eret, she can be seen to be enjoying herself much more than Eret himself was at the moment, and she is confident that she can, and will rescue him. Their relationship blooms from then on as Eret, finding Stormfly in one of Drago's traps, returns the favor of her saving him, as he frees Stromfly and eventually rides her, along with Astrid. Drago Bludvist Eret's relationship with Drago Bludvist, the evil madman who was building a dragon army, is shown in many ways to be entirely 'professional', but that is not to say that it is not in any way emotional. In fact, as soon as he slips up at any time, he is punished harshly. Eret has a scar from where Drago punished him for not bringing enough dragons in a shipment, and Drago has promised not to be lenient for any other times when Eret disappoints him. Eret is obviously terrified of Drago, and his motivation for catching dragons is so that Drago does not punish him. However, when Eret double-crosses the dragon riders and brings them to Drago, along with their dragons, Drago becomes enraged, trying to execute Eret and the riders. Eret escapes with the riders, and for the remainder of the film, fights against Drago. Valka Eret's relationship with Valka is not entirely clear. Evidently, he is intensely annoyed by her and her vigilante, 'do-good' work, and the fact that she will stop at nothing to save Dragons. However, while Valka says many times that she detests Dragon Trappers, she seems to have no personal quarrel with Eret, and at times, like at Stoick's funeral and when Eret fights along with the riders to save Berk and the Dragons, she is able to be alongside him without any hint of negativity. Ruffnut Thorston As soon as Ruffnut sees Eret for the first time, she is instantly captivated by his good looks and manly charm, even to the point of letting herself and Barf, and, consequentially, Tuffnut and Belch, become caught and unable to fly for a while. Ruffnut is shown to be absolutely fixated on Eret, sidling up to him, rubbing her cheek on him, and even licking and kissing him, and evidently dreams of some sort of long-term, romantic relationship with Eret in the future. Her hopes are somewhat dashed when he betrays the riders by giving them over to Drago. While she evidently still finds Eret attractive, she seems to have moved on by the end of the film. Tuffnut, Barf and Belch While the relationship between Eret and the other three isn't as developed as that between he and Ruffnut, one can tell that all three are disgusted, embarrassed and perhaps concerned by Ruffnut's behaviour towards Eret. When Ruffnut rubs her cheek on his arm, just before Stormfly is ordered to drop Eret, both Barf and Belch seem to flinch, Barf noticeably more so, and Tuffnut, evidently mirroring and vocalising the dragon's distaste with her unseemly attitude, gives off a disgusted "Eww! before leading the dragons and Ruffnut away slowly. Snotlout and Fishlegs The relationship between the two rivals for Ruffnut's affection do not have a very developed relationship with Eret either, but are perhaps slightly jealous of Eret's success in attracting Ruffnut. Beyond this jealousy, there is not much in their relationship other than a great distrust of him and his dragon-trapping ways. Stoick the Vast Again, Stoick and Eret's relationship is a very undefined relationship, since Stoick and Eret only met once in a normal setting, and that was when Stoick saved Hiccup from Eret after Hiccup surrendered himself to him. However, dispute this lack of knowledge of one another, Eret attended Stoick's funeral, and fired an arrow at Stoick's fire ship. Whether this was to do with Eret being there at the time, or whether this was due to an actual sense of respect for Stoick is unclear, but considering that Eret felt honoured by being able to continue riding Skullcrusher, Stoick's Rumblehorn, one can assume that Eret had a certain degree of respect for Stoick. Skullcrusher Eret met Skullcrusher when the dragon riders came to rescue Hiccup and Astrid, though they didn't formally interact. After Stoick's death and Drago's defeat, Hiccup suggested that Eret should look after Skullcrusher. The Rumblehorn was able to tell that Eret is trustworthy enough to be his new rider, and the two quickly bonded in the end by flying together alongside the other dragon riders. Quotes *"We've nowhere to go, nothing to sell, and no heads to call our own!" *"If we don't turn up with dragons and fast…" *"And help dragon riders sneak into Drago's camp?! Just kill me now." *(To Astrid) "Alright! OK! I'll take you to Drago!!!" *"Dragon trapping is hard enough work without do-gooder dragon riders sneaking in to rescue them." *(to Stormfly) "Thank you for saving my life. Now let me return the favor." *"Have you forgotten who you're riding with? There isn't a dragon alive that I can't wrangle! WHOA, except this one!" *(Hiccup suggesting Eret take care of Skullcrusher) Me? I'd be honored. * "Get this thing... off me!" * (indicates his scar) "This is what he gave me the last time I showed up empty handed. He promised to be far less forgiving in the future." Trivia *Ruffnut has a crush on him. *Eret sells the dragons that he traps to Drago Bludvist. *Eret is the second person in the film franchise to have brown eyes. The first being Savage. *The pin on Eret's fur vest resembles a Stormcutter. *Eret is similar in personality to Han Solo, according to Matt Paulson, the modelling supervisor of How To Train Your Dragon 2. * At the end of the second movie, Eret forms a bond with Stoick's dragon Skullcrusher after Stoick's death. * Eret has a large symbol-like scar on his chest. He says Drago gave it to him the last time he failed him. * Eret has a few similarites with Heather. They originally were "allied" with an enemy of Berk, but after getting to know the Dragon Riders, joined them. Both characters also have black hair and have a friendship with Stormfly, who was the first dragon they flew alone. * All the dragons Eret rode on are associated with the Sharp and Tracker Classes. Gallery Eret.jpeg Eret_gallery1.jpg Trailer3 Eret.png GA0nK-GKap4.jpg B7uAqXnqUYk.jpg|Eret and his crew Screen Shot 2014-04-16 at 2.00.41 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-16 at 2.00.17 AM.png 5603b6ef681691a7e3355abcf43c98f5-1-.png eret.jpg Eret gallery 01.jpg gji.png 1402329706005-XXX-SKULLCRUSHER-jy-5091--1-.jpg|Uniting with Skullcrusher Eret-son-of-Eret-how-to-train-your-dragon-36899104-500-700.png Eret still222.jpg|Eret confronting Hiccup tumblr_n8lbnjmbQg1sgc9eqo1_500.jpg C3Qu QoV8BQ.jpg Astrid starting to tell Drago about Hiccup.jpg The teens and Eret surrounded.jpg Get off me.jpg Right on schedule.jpg No extra charge.jpg His heir to the throne.jpg Astrid saying on his night fury.jpg Being forced to walk the plank.jpg You are a steaming.jpg Eret ready to attack some of Drago's men.jpg External Links & References pl:Eret Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Dragon Trainers Category:Former Villians Category:Protagonists Category:Viking Teenagers Category:Hooligans